Vacuum packaging machines of a known type include a vacuum chamber arranged to receive unsealed product packages and operable to perform a vacuum sealing operation on the product packages. Typically the product packages contain products such as meat cuts, arranged in a bag formed by a heat-shrinkable film. After loading and closing the vacuum chamber, the vacuum sealing operation typically includes vacuumization, sealing the mouth of the vacuumized bags, and reintroducing air into the chamber. The chamber is then opened and the vacuum chamber is unloaded. In some applications, the packages may then be conveyed to a heat-shrinking unit, typically a hot water tunnel or a dip tank, to shrink the packaging around the product.
In conventional conveyorised chamber systems, the vacuumization step typically takes at least 20 to 30 seconds which is significant processing time in the overall packaging process. During this time, the only step which can be taken is to prepare the next product packages for loading into the vacuum chamber, for example by conveying them onto an infeed conveyor. Accordingly, the vacuum packaging machine may cause a bottle-neck in the overall packaging process.
Rotary vacuum packaging machines are known, which include a series of vacuum chambers and chain driven product platens. In operation of the machine the platens move from a loading position, thorough a vacuum/sealing/venting stage, to an unloading position, and finally back to the loading position. One disadvantage of these machines is that they have a large footprint, on the order of about 17 m2, and therefore take up a large amount of floor space. A further problem is that these machines generally require manual loading and bag spreading and are thus difficult to incorporate in a fully automated process. In addition, by its very nature the rotary system is not an in-line process. Typically, product is loaded in-line, but unloaded at a right angle to the infeed direction. This often disrupts a “streamlined” product flow through the packing area.